A Miracle Gone Wrong
by Crying-angel213
Summary: This is the sequel to Betrayed. Edward and Bella are together again, only to be ripped apart, when Bella finds out some interesting new she thinks Edward won't like. Will Edward find out, will there love prevail, and who is this half-vampire? R&R.
1. How is this possible

Disclaimer-I don't own twilight or any of the characters, however I do own all the ideas for this story.

_Ch.1 How is this possible_

BPOV

This morning I knew would be different, and I knew it would be different in a bad way. The first clue was the huge wave of nausea going through me, and the second was that Edward wasn't there.

I didn't get a chance to look for Edward, because I had to rush to the bathroom, where I began to empty my stomach.

I knew this couldn't be good in any way, because vampires didn't get sick.

Once I was done I quickly got rid of the mess and cleaned myself up. I didn't want to worry Edward about this so I got dressed and went downstairs and saw that no one was home.

'Odd' I thought, 'Where is everyone.'

I searched around the house to see if there was any clues as to where they might be, but came up empty. I shrugged and headed back upstairs to catch some more sleep and hopefully think about how I was sick.

I got halfway up the stairs when a thought entered my mind,

'Am I pregnant?' I quickly dismissed that thought when I remember vampires can't have children.

I went upstairs and managed to get back to sleep and when I woke up this time I noticed it was dark out and no one was still home.

This got me worried, but before anymore thoughts could enter my mind I raced to the bathroom, where for the second time that day I emptied my stomach.

I knew there was no going around it, I had to know for sure if I was pregnant.

I got my keys to my car and headed to the store.

At the Store:

Once I was there I must have bought ten so I wouldn't have it go wrong.

The cashier looked at me bored yet slightly awed.

I got that a lot when I went out, I guess that was the price when you become a vampire.

'Many fans,' I thought sarcastically.

Home:

When I got home I raced inside and went straight to the first bathroom I found, thanking the gods that no one was home still.

5 minutes later:

I stared in horror, shock, and disbelief at the tests.

It was pink, positive.

My first two thoughts were,

1. How will Edward react

2. This can't be right.

It was a good thing I wasn't a vampire or I would be dead, because for the last ten or fifteen minutes I was in too much shock to remember what breathing was.

That was when I heard the front door open and close, and my first thought,

'Oh Crap.'

"Bella," I heard Edward call from downstairs.

I thought quickly and said,

"Be down in a second."

I quickly got rid of the evidence and went downstairs. I saw my angel at the bottom of the stairs and thought

'I have to make what little time I have with him special, I know I can't stay.'

"Hello, Edward." I said, greeting him with a kiss.

"Hello, Bella."

"Where have you been all day." I asked him, just remembering I hadn't seen him all day.

"Ah, impatient as always I see."

I pouted playfully.

"I asked the family to leave for a couple of days, and not to call so we could have some alone time."

This made me very surprised, and my eyes widened.

"Huh?" Was my brilliant response.

"We haven't really had any alone time, and I wanted to fix that."

"That still doesn't explain where you have been."

"Well, I went to get you something."

My eyes opened a fraction wider.

"Well do you want to know what it is? He asked, and I realized that I had yet to respond.

"Of course, but you better not have spent a whole lot on it." I said, glaring at him.

"Now, there's a reaction from you that I recognize."

I stared at him puzzled.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Oh, nothing." He said looking away as if he hadn't said anything at all.

I looked at him oddly and shrugged.

"Hey, Edward let's go upstairs and talk."

"Alright."

On our way upstairs he asked,

"What are we going to talk about?"

"You'll see."

When we got upstairs we went to the bed and got comfortable.

"So what's on your mind?"

"If you were able to have kids would you?"

He surprised me by looking almost angry.

"Bella, you know we can't, so please don't bring it up."

"But, I just..."

I stopped when I saw his icy glare.

"I'm sorry." I apologized and his expression became calm again.

"I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have acted like that."

"No, no I understand."

We sat in silence just enjoying each others presence and in that time I thought.

'Well, I gave him a try. Now it won't be so bad to leave.' I led to myself.

I knew that no matter what the circumstances were. I would always feel terrible about leaving him. I love him and I would probably die with out him, if that were possible, but I'm going to be strong for our child.

Two weeks later

BPOV

It had been two weeks of just Edward and I time, and the family was coming back later today, and I knew it was time I left.

"Edward, come on, you have to go hunting."

"I don't want to leave you."

"It's only for a little while. I'll be fine, I promise."

"I'll see you when I get back, I miss you already."

He had no idea how those words affected me, because he would never see me again.

"I miss you too." I said, and grabbed him by the shoulders to give him a long passionate kiss.

He returned the kiss fully.

When we pulled apart he said,

"It's just a few hours remember." He said, while chuckling, wearing my favorite crooked smile, and I knew at that moment that my heart broke.

I watched sadly as he left, knowing this would be the last time I ever saw him.

I went up to our room and packed everything I would need then wrote him a note

_Dear Edward,_

_My love I am sorry to say that I can no longer be with you. I swear that if the circumstances were different I would never leave. Please do not come looking for me, because I won't come back. Give my love to the others._

_Love,_

_Bella_

_P.S._

_I love you and always will, never forget that._

A few tears escaped then, and I watched them wet the paper, before I ran out the door, no place in mind.

Okay, I'm going to stop it there, I hope you like it. Please Review, next ch. will be up shortly. Until then,

Alone-in-the-world-4ever


	2. A sight for sore eyes

Disclaimer-I don't own twilight or any of the characters, however I do own all the ideas for this story.

_Ch.2 Sight for sore eyes_

16 years later

BPOV

I was waiting for Sarah, my daughter of sixteen, to get home, when I got this really bad feeling.

This feeling only happened when I thought about **him**.

I hadn't thought about **him** in over 6 years.

Flashback

6 years ago

_It had been 10 years since I had left him and Sarah was now 10._

_We were now at the house that I thought I'd never see again._

_Their house, the Cullens._

_Without even going inside I knew they weren't here._

_"Come on, Sarah, there is nothing here for us, let's go back home."_

End Flashback

That was when I put them out of my mind forever, up until now that is.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the doorbell ringing.

Thinking it was Sarah I went and opened the door, only to have the one person...er vampire there.

"Edward." I breathed his name.

Then I abruptly slammed the door in his face and turned around, using the door for support.

I was trying very hard not to faint.

EPOV

16 years ago

_I had just got back from hunting and was to preoccupied by wanting to see Bella, that I didn't notice anything wrong._

_When I got inside I searched the house for Bella, but she was nowhere insight. _

_The last place I checked was our bedroom._

_When I opened the door, I saw something I didn't expect._

_The drawers were opened and the closet was too, but the only thing I really noticed was all of Bella's belongings were missing._

_I was to shocked that I didn't notice the not right away, but when I saw I picked it up and read it carefully._

_I read it over five times, before I let it slip out of my hands, where it floated to the floor._

_If I could've I would've cried, but instead I sank to my knees and dry sobbed. That's where the rest of the family found me._

_The next day I left and told everyone I was going to go find her._

_No one tried to stop me, they knew better._

15 years and 11 months later

_I was on the verge of quitting, because I hadn't been able to find her, and my family had moved out and I had no idea of there whereabouts, when all of a sudden I heard her name being spoken._

_The one who spoke of her was talking to someone else, so I waited for them to be alone, when I went to them and got the information about her whereabouts. _

_It took me only a month to find her._

End Flashback

That was why I was here now, why it had taken me so long to find her, to bad I was too much of a coward to face her.

It took me two days to come up with something good to say to her, and then I finally managed to do it.

I walked up to her door and rang the doorbell.

When she opened the door I saw shock and disbelief in her eyes. I had no idea what emotion was playing in my eyes and at that moment I didn't care, because my angel, my love, was in front of me.

"Edward." She breathed my name.

Then the next thing she did shocked me, and caused deep pain.

She slammed the door in my face.

Out of all this time of me trying to find her, and when I finally did, she slammed the door in my face.

It was like she slapped me in the face, it stung so much.

I guess now I know that she doesn't love me.

I was about to turn and leave when the door opened again.

BPOV

I knew that what I had just done was very immature and rude, but I didn't know how I was going to face him. After all this time there was nothing I could say to him. I did owe him the truth though. He had a right to know why I left him and he deserved to know about his daughter. Plus if I didn't do it now, then I would only have to do it later.

I sighed and turned around to open the door.

When I looked into his eyes this time, I saw the pain in his eyes.

"Edward, I'm sorry, that was rude."

The next words I said were very hard to say.

"Do you want to come in?"

I moved out of his way so he could come in, but what he did next hurt me. He turned and ran away.

EPOV

I had waited so long for this, but I turned into the biggest coward and ran.

* * *

Okay, I'm done with this ch. finally. I hope you like it, plz. review. Until then,

Alone-in-the-world-4ever


	3. Not how I wanted you to find out

Disclaimer-I don't own twilight or any of the characters, however I do own all the ideas for this story.

_Ch.3 Not how I wanted you to find out _

BPOV

Edward had just left, and I was still in shock and pain, and I didn't notice as my daughter drove up, until her arms were wrapped around my body.

"Mom, mom." She half-yelled trying to get my attention.

I shook my head and looked her in the eyes.

"Sarah?" I asked still a little out of it.

"Yes, mom. It's me. What's wrong, what happened." She stopped for a minute and I had a feelings she could tell he was here.

"Who was here? Did they hurt you?"

"No, Sarah, let's go inside and I'll explain."

She followed me inside and we stopped at the kitchen counter, where we each took a seat.

"Now, mom, tell me what happened?"

"Your father was here."

She looked at me in disbelief and then she got angry.

"What, that Bastard dared show his face after all this time?"

"Sarah! Don't you ever speak that way of him again, Do you understand me?"

She didn't say anything just stared at me wide eyed. I rarely ever got mad.

"I have told you before, he didn't leave me, I left him. You will show respect to him, he is still your father."

Her earlier shock was gone and she was angry again.

"He was never and will never be my father. I hate me."

With that said I watched as she got up and stalked off to her room.

I flinched when I heard her door slam.

I sighed knowing Edward would be back, and if that were to happen then who knows how Sarah will react. The only thing I could do was to go meet him someplace. The only problem was that I had no idea how to get in touch with him.

Three weeks later

EPOV

It had been three weeks since I left her at the door alone. I still couldn't believe that I hadn't gone through with talking to her. I guess I was just worrying about her rejection. It would've been so much easier if I had just known why she left.

Right now I was on my way to the park when I saw a her sitting on a bench.

I walked up behind her, and even though I knew she knew I was there, I went slowly.

When I was right behind I spoke her name softly.

"Bella."

Her head whipped around so fast that I if she had been human she probably would've broken it.

"Edward." She said pain lacing her voice.

I didn't understand why would she have so much pain, when she's the one who left me.

"Why did you leave yesterday?"

That caught me off guard, I didn't expect her to be upset about that.

"I just didn't think that after all this time, that I would really see you."

Her eyes narrowed and she said "How come it took you so long." with venom dripping from her voice.

"I thought you didn't want me to come looking for you." I said with equal malice.

"Didn't stop you before." She said and the pain leaked over the anger.

"Bella, I don't want to fight, I just want to know why you left."

"I- I don't know..." She started but was stopped when someone came up to them, and I noticed how her eyes got wide.

I instantly got protective.

"Mom..." The girl started.

I looked at Bella in disbelief.

"Sarah," Bella started.

I didn't let her say anything, because I interrupted.

"Let me guess, you left to go for someone else. Is that it Bella." I said with so much anger.

"It's not like that Edward, let me explain."

"I don't care, why don't you go back with him. I'm done with you."

I turned around but not before I saw her expression. It was as if someone had just died. I laughed ironically in my head, and thought

'Well you finally got something you deserved.'

Even as I thought it I knew it wasn't what I truly believed.

My first priority was her happiness. There was only one thing that I didn't get though, if she found someone else, then why did she look so pained.

BPOV

I couldn't believe it, he thought that I left him for someone else, and now he wanted nothing to do with me. I'm actually amazed he didn't even stop to think that there was no other male scent on me, or that he didn't think about that vampires weren't allowed to have children. Which had bothered me since I became a vampire. How had I become a pregnant in the first place.

It did make some sense, since Sarah was half-vampire. Which meant she was allowed in the sunlight, but she still had to drink blood, along with one meal a day.

I knew what I had to do, I had to go to his house and explain things to him. It shouldn't be to hard, after all I am a vampire, and I can just follow his scent.

"Sarah, I have to go somewhere, I'll see you later tonight."

I knew she was going to disagree so before she had a chance to I ran off.

Edward's house

When I got to where he was staying I let myself in and sat on his couch waiting for him to get home.

I didn't have to wait long, and when he walked in the house he immediately found me.

"Isabella, what do you want?" He said with little emotion.

I hated when he used my full name, because I knew I had little chances of fixing things, but I also knew I had to make things right between us.

"Edward, we really need to talk."

"We have nothing to discuss."

"Edward, I know that you think I left you for someone else, but I didn't"

He looked at me like I was insane.

"Then how do you explain **your** daughter." He emphasized your.

"If it was someone else's, then why do you think that there is no other male scent on me?"

He stopped for a moment and then he spoke again.

"Well if that's true, who's daughter is she?"

"Ours." I said, and stayed perfectly still while I waited for his reaction.

He looked like he was going to faint, and I had to stifle a giggle. After all this time I still found him irresistible and the way he looked now was not helping.

"How is that possible?"

"I don't know, I just know that it happened."

"Then why did you leave, did you think that I wasn't good enough?" He asked with slight pain in his voice.

"Of course not Edward." I paused for a second, before going on.

"I love you and always will, it's just I wasn't sure how you would react to finding out about a child."

"You left because you were afraid I wouldn't love you anymore?"

He took my silence as a yes.

"Oh Bella, love, I will always love you no matter what. I'm glad that we have Sarah in our lives. You will come back won't you."

"Oh Edward, I don't know if I can."

"What do you mean?"

"Well it's just that Sarah, doesn't really like you. She grew up wanting a father and now that you're here she's resentful towards you. She thinks that you left us even though I told her what happened."

"Well, she just has to get to know me."

"I hope she will come to love you, I don't know if I can live without you any longer."

"I know."

He then came up to me and we kissed.

It was pure heaven. I had missed this for so long.

When we pulled away I said,

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you too, angel."

"I should be heading home now, though."

"Alright."

"I'll see you tomorrow, and then you can officially meet your daughter."

"Until then."

At home

"Sarah, are you home?"

"In my room, mom."

I went up to her room and the door was shut.

I knocked lightly.

"Can I come in?"

"Yes."

I walked in and sat down next to her on the bed.

"Sarah, tomorrow your father is coming over, and I want you to be respectful to him. I know that he hasn't been here, but hopefully that will change now."

"And if I say no?"

"What is so wrong with him wanting to see you?"

"He wasn't here for any of my childhood, and when he finally decides to show up I should just let him with open arms. I don't think so, tell me what's wrong with that picture."

"Sarah, it's not his fault."

She cut me off then.

"Oh, then who's fault is it. No one was stopping him from coming to find us. I know how much pain it has caused you to not see him, and he's the one who did it. Any time he could've come, but he hasn't. Tell me why mom."

I didn't know why and I couldn't answer her.

"That's what I thought. Now please leave, I'm busy right now."

I got up off her bed and didn't give her another glance as I shut the door and headed to my room.

When I was on my bed I felt another presence.

Before I could turn around I felt something go over my mouth and then there was only a black abyss.

* * *

Okay, I'm finally done with this ch. I hope you enjoyed it and I bet you're all wondering who was in her room, well in the next ch. you'll find out. Plz. review. Until then,

Alone-in-the-world-4ever.


	4. Impossibility

Disclaimer-I don't own twilight or any of the characters, however I do own all the ideas for this story.

_Ch.4 Impossibility _

BPOV

I opened my eyes slowly, and stared into the darkness. I could make out a table and chair in the far corner and a bed on the opposite side. The window that was across from me was covered with dark curtains, so it was impossible to tell what time of day it was. I started to get out of the chair when I realized that I was tied up.

Last night's events then caught up to me and I gasped.

'Who could've held me, a vampire, captive,' I thought with some humor.

I started to struggle, and realized that I had no idea what was holding me. I figured that it was some sort of metal equipment and continued to try and break free.

As soon as one hand was free the door, that I hadn't noticed before, opened.

I looked up eager to see who my captor was and gasped in pure shock.

'Victoria'

As if she read my mind she said,

"Bella, how good to see you again, but its seems that you aren't human anymore. What a pity. Yes, as you can see I'm still alive."

"How is that possible? I saw Edward kill you in front of me."

"Or what you thought was me..." She said.

I went over what she said and thought we never did really know for a fact it was her.

"Who did we kill then?"

"I thought you'd never ask." She said with a sneer.

I wanted to gag.

"You see you never actually knew about where I came from. After I had been changed I had no memory of my human past and so I joined James group. But then they were killed and while I was looking for my revenge plan I ran into someone who was exactly like me." She paused for a second.

"I told her of my plan to get back at you and she happily agreed. Of course I was grief stricken to hear of her death." She said with fake regret.

"But also I was glad it wasn't me. Then my next step in the plan happened. With you thinking I was dead I could easily get you by surprise."

"Why wait so long?" I asked interrupting her.

"Well I was going to strike, but then you left Edward and just now you were getting back with him."

"Why wait for Edward?" I asked stalling.

"I thought that would be obvious. A mate for a mate. It wouldn't have much affect if he didn't care for you. But, seeing he stills loves you makes this all the more perfect." She said stepping closer to me, fangs bared.

'She looked like a rabid dog.' I thought ironically.

I took that moment to let my other hand drop the cord that I had managed to get off me while she was talking to me.

When her gaze was distracted to the cord on the floor I sprang.

I grabbed her by the throat and threw her to floor on the other side of the room, making the table and chair break.

She got up as though nothing had happened and we started circling each other, waiting for an opening.

I noticed on her right side that when I had thrown her a piece of wood got stuck in her side.

I knew that I had to get the piece in deeper if I wanted to cause any serious damage.

I feigned a left and then went right, catching her off guard.

I thought one thing before I grabbed the side where the piece of wood was.

"Foolish girl."

She screamed as the wood went in deeper and I grabbed her left arm and twisted it back until it broke.

I then ripped it off, following suit on the other side as soon as possible.

Then I worked on her legs.

Once she was fully shredded I found a lighter on the floor and turned it on what was left of Victoria.

I watched as she went up in flames and decided that that was the moment I should get out of there.

I went out the door and saw that we were in an abandoned shed in the middle of the forest.

That was actually a good thing because I needed to go hunting and then make sure the others knew I was ok.

I knew by now they would be looking everywhere for me.

I was kind of surprised to know they hadn't found me yet. That didn't seem like them.

I turned back to the shed and noticed that while I had been thinking that the entire place had burned down.

Now Victoria was gone forever.

I sighed in content and went the opposite way to hunt.

Three hours later:

I had just gotten into city limits when I saw them.

Edward and Sarah were together looking for me.

I ran up to them and said,

"Edward, Sarah, I'm fine now."

"Bella/Mom, where have you been we've been worried sick." Edward and Sarah said in unison.

"I'll tell you all about it when we get back home."

They nodded and we ran home.

At the house:

I had just finished explaining what happened when Edward said,

"I never would've guessed that Victoria had a sister. I'm so glad that you're all right though. I don't know what I would've done without you a second time." Then I watched as he turned to Sarah but he was still speaking to me.

"When you showed up missing Sarah came to find me and while we were searching for you we sort of came up with an understanding."

Then I turned my attention to my daughter as she started to speak, finishing for Edward.

"I realized that we both love you and want you to be happy and that you'll only be happy with the both of us and I've forgiven Edward and come to except him as my father."

If I could cry I would've then because I was so happy.

I went over to them and put arms around the both of them.

"I love you both so much and am glad that we can be a family now with no interruptions."

* * *

Okay, I'm done with that ch. I'm sorry it took so long update so I'm putting up another ch. now. I hope you enjoyed this ch. and please Review. Until next time,

Alone-in-the-world-4ever


	5. Reunion

Disclaimer-I don't own twilight or any of the characters, however I do own all the ideas for this story.

_Ch.5 Reunion_

One week later:

BPOV

It had been a week and now we were living with Edward back in Forks at the house that I thought I'd never see again.

Edward and Sarah were as close as I'd hoped they'd be and I was just content to be there.

Edward and I were passing as two married adults with a teenage daughter going to Forks High School.

Sarah seemed pretty happy for someone with two vampire parents.

Right now she was at school and Edward and I were cuddling up on the couch trying to watch a movie but we were to busy getting the time that we had lost before back now. That's when a thought struck me.

I pulled away from Edward and looked into his confused eyes.

"Edward, where is the rest of the family?"

Understanding flickered in his eyes.

"Rosalie and Emmett are in England were Rosalie is working on cars and Emmett, is well being Emmett."

I had to laugh at that one.

"Alice and Jasper are in Paris so Alice can shop and Jasper is doing so much better around people."

I nodded to that knowing that was so much better.

When he paused I spoke up.

"Where are Esme and Carlisle."

"They're in Antarctica enjoying the cold weather. " He said trying to pass it off as joke.

"So when will we be seeing them..." I didn't finish my question, because the doorbell rang.

I looked at him questionably and he just gave me an innocent look and shrugged his shoulders.

I got up to go answer the door but his arm snaked around my waist and pulled me back to the couch.

I went to glare at him, but he said,

"Come in."

I was confused, but then realized they must be vampires.

I looked at the door between the living room and the front room waiting for them to come in.

I jumped out of Edwards hold when Esme, Carlisle, Alice, and Jasper came in.

I ran to each of them and gave them a hug that would probably break all the bones in a humans body.

"I'm so glad that you're back. I missed you all and we have so much catching up to do on." Then I paused when I realization dawned on me.

Rosalie and Emmett weren't here.

"Where are Rosalie and Emmett?"

"There flight is late, they will be here later." Carlisle said.

I nodded my understandings and then the door opened.

I was confused who else could be here, then I realized what time it was.

"Sarah, you're home, I'm glad. There some people here for you to meet."

I watched as she walked in and walked over by my side.

"Everyone I want you to meet Edward and I's daughter Sarah."

There mouths dropped and Jasper was the first to recover.

"But that's impossible vampires can't have children." Jasper said.

"I always knew you were extraordinary, Bella. I'm so happy for you two." Alice, Esme, and Carlisle all said.

"Yes, more people for me to take shopping!" Alice said with an evil glint in her eye.

'I fear for Sarah and myself.' I thought.

I looked over to Sarah and saw a horrified expression on her face.

I looked at Edward who was laughing lightly and glared at him but came up with a plan.

"Don't forget Alice, we have to take Edward too. It's been way to long for him not to come."

Alice looked at me with a smile and agreed.

Edward was looking at me horrified and I smirked.

He glared at me and I laughed.

"Well Sarah, this is Alice and her husband Jasper. This is Carlisle and his wife Esme. Later today Rosalie and Emmett will be here."

We then went and sat down in the chairs to catch up.

7:00 O'clock:

It was now seven and the others still weren't here.

I was beginning to worry when the doorbell rang.

I said, "Come in."

And when they came in I raced to Emmett and gave him a death hug and then did the same to Rosalie.

"I missed you two."

"We missed you to."

They followed me to where the rest of the family was.

The first to question was Rosalie.

"Who's that?" she said pointing to Sarah.

"This is Sarah, my daughter."

Their reaction was pretty much the same as the others.

Emmett recovered and said,

"How?"

"We don't know exactly, we think it is one of my powers."

"I wish I had that power." Rosalie said with envy.

I nodded knowing that she wished she could have children since her dream was ruined when her husband-to-be did what he did.

(No, I will not ruin it for those who have not read Eclipse)

We caught Rosalie and Emmett up to everything that we had been discussing and then after they were done telling us what they had done I announced that we were going to our rooms.

Edward and I walked Sarah to her room and said goodnight and then went to our room and cuddled up on our bed and watched a movie.

I sighed in content because I was finally home with my family and now we could all live peacefully.

"I love you." I said to Edward turning towards him.

"I love you too." He said and captured my lips.

My last thought before turning back to the movie was this miracle that had been so wrong in the beginning was finally become so right.

THE END

* * *

I'm finally finished I hope you like it. Review plz. I will be doing another sequel. If you want to know what it will be about you have to read it. Until next time,

Alone-in-the-world-4ever


End file.
